


Determined

by arisuchigatana



Category: Half-Life
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisuchigatana/pseuds/arisuchigatana
Summary: This is a short story about a scientist and a security guard from the Black Mesa Research Facility, after each one had experienced hell when aliens started to come out from portals all over the complex and soldiers were ordered to assassinate all of the witness they had a peaceful but brief moment to talk and reflect on their lives and future, even revealing deep feelings that none of them even imagined it existed.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Determined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmolGoatAne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGoatAne/gifts).



> This fanfic was based on a stream made by a friend of mine, she was playing the half life remake (Black Mesa) and did a romantic roleplay between Gordon and one of the security guards, which we affectionately called one of the barneys that protect the facility, so it's our headcanon that Barney is a cloned army of guards on the facility.
> 
> And credits to SmolGoatAne that revised the text and was a great help in order to help me publish this fanfic.

It was 5pm and Gordon was fatigued from all the fighting - both with the aliens breaking in from portals throughout the whole complex, and with the soldiers that were ordered to silence the incident by killing everyone on sight.

After hours of restless shooting, Gordon finally found a place where he could stop to rest, and after putting his guns down, he saw one of the security guards staring through the glass, as if looking at something below, without even realising that Gordon was there. Gordon approached Barney and both were relieved to see a friendly face: They started to talk and share stories of how they survived so far, like two old war buddies.

Barney was impressed with how a theoretical physicist was able to take arms against soldiers and aliens, fighting his way through the facility and surviving on his own sheer will for so long. Gordon was amazed as well - considering everything, it was a miracle that both of them were still alive.

A sentiment of respect and admiration started to grow, and it was like they were becoming friends - but their bonding moment was short lived: They heard soldiers on the hangar below, preparing for something.

Looking through the windows, Barney realized they could get past the soldiers if fast and silent enough. Then both went to the stairs below, and with all the care in the world got past the soldiers, without doing a sound whatsoever. The duo was halfway towards the security cabin controls - which were required to open the door and proceed further into the facility.

It was at this moment that, when they reached a road outside, a group of four aliens very similar to a squad teleported right in front of them: Two aliens were 2 meters tall, and were shooting insects from their hands, and the remaining two were those green aliens who shoot energy blasts from their hands. Barney and Gordon were shocked and, in their despair, started to shoot relentlessly at the aliens - and against all odds, emerged victorious.

This gave them both even more motivation to keep going, and banding together as a two man army, they went running to the security cabin, where an untouched, extra large pizza box was found. At this time the duo knew that this would be a good (and perhaps the only) moment to rejoice and celebrate their survival and friendship.

Both were still shocked of what they were able to accomplish together, but at the same time happy for having each other’s backs when needed the most. What happened next was very surprising, but not unwelcome: They kissed and held each other very tightly. 

Going through so many struggles and seeing so many people dying made them feel lonely, and this also led both to treat each life more preciously than ever before. It was a tender and happy moment, like the world had stopped and nothing else mattered at that moment.

But the truth wasn’t that simple…

The sun was setting, and somehow the duo knew that things were only going to get worse. They decided to proceed and move on to the other, and even more fucked up, side of the facility.

What happened next was so fast and shocking that none of them were able to process it right:

One of the larger aliens teleported behind Barney and started to beat him violently against the floor. Gordon was only one meter apart, but he was too shocked to do anything. The alien was coming for Gordon when Barney locked the door and chose to die, to protect his only friend and lover. When Gordon reached out, the door locked right onto his face, and once more he was on his own, forced to endure where no other man or woman was able to…

He dropped his crowbar and started to cry. He felt like his efforts were useless and against a greater power, that nothing made sense, nor should be happening…

Then he saw someone on the distance: A mysterious person wearing a blue suit and holding a suitcase. He was silent, staring at Gordon almost like a predator before attacking his prey.

When Gordon looked again the man was gone. Then he heard his own name being whispered on the air - and thus he knew that the only answer was to move ahead, regardless of anything or anyone.

Gordon grabbed his crowbar and did the only thing that he was able to: Move forward, into the unknown...


End file.
